To Try Again
by Lexen
Summary: While visiting their son's grave, Arthur and Molly Weasley encounter the two people they least expected to see.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN: **** I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story is set a month or two after the Battle of Hogwarts. It is AU in a few respects. Hermione saved Draco's life during the battle and intervened on behalf of Lucius Malfoy during his trial. She is now engaged to Draco. Hermione's parents died in Australia before she could reverse their obliviation. At this point, George is still grieving and not seeing anyone. The characters could be considered a bit OOC. I may consider continuing this story, but it's complete for the moment. **

** This story was written for the "Arthur and Molly Weasley" Challenge and the "Rose Weasley" category in the "Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category" Challenge on HPFC. **

This was our first visit since the funeral. It was uncommonly cool and overcast for the early summer, and I cast a warming charm over Molly as we approached our son's grave. It was in a lovely spot under a tree; I had been pleased when we had managed to get Fred buried here because I knew it would give us privacy when we wanted to visit. George had been to the grave every day; our surviving twin was taking his brother's death harder than we had expected. Molly and I did what we could to reach out to him, but even Molly was rarely able to coax him out of the room he had shared with his twin. I hoped we could at least get him to go back to the shop soon, just to get his mind focused on something else.

Though Molly and I never spoke of it, I knew that she was as worried as I was that we might lose George too, that we might lose him to his grief and to the brother whom he knew was waiting for him just beyond the Veil.

When we mounted the rise of the hillside to Fred's grave, we were startled to find that there was another couple already present. None other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood there, and they turned to face us as we came up behind them.

"Lucius, Narcissa," I said stiffly, tightening my arm around my wife's arm even as I made certain that my wand was easily accessible.

Lucius saw my reaction and held up a hand. "Peace, Arthur. We have not come here to cause trouble. Unfortunately, we were occupied with my trial during the time your son was buried, and we were unable to attend. We came today simply to pay our respects."

I glanced at Molly whose expression was guarded but hopeful. "Why is it that you wish to honor our son, a member of the Light and a blood traitor in your eyes?"

Lucius actually winced, and Narcissa looked equally troubled. Sighing, Lucius's serious and sad gaze caught and held my own.

"As it happens, there are many things in my life which I now have cause to regret, and that is definitely one of them. Not simply because of the damage they did to my family but because…I was wrong. And now, oddly enough, my punishment for my folly is complete exoneration and redemption due solely to the intervention of the brilliant muggleborn witch now engaged to my son." Lucius made a wry face. "I will admit; she is growing on me, though I do not feel so much equanimity for her lion familiar who enjoys masquerading as a house cat. I have already had one confrontation with the beast over my sock drawer."

I tried not to laugh. I really did. So did Molly. But the picture of Lucius, wand pointed at Hermione's pet as it purred over Lucius's socks, just wouldn't go away. The two of us dissolved into laughter, and it wasn't long before Narcissa and finally Lucius had joined us. It took a good ten minutes for us to recover, and the smile that I managed to offer Lucius when we were able to get our breath back was genuine.

"If you can laugh at yourself and with us, I'd say that counts a great deal toward your sincerity," I said. A thought struck me, and I asked him, "Do either of you know how the feud between our families started in the first place? Molly and I have looked into our family history as much as we could and haven't found an answer to that."

It was Narcissa who answered. "I've been unable to find that out either. Probably some sort of forbidden love affair, isn't that how most of these things start?"

We all nodded. It was Lucius who finally said, "I certainly do know why it has continued. I've been a huge part of that, and I'm sorry."

Narcissa cut in, "So am I. And we have brought Draco up with our prejudices. Thankfully, Hermione seems to be doing a thorough job of convincing him otherwise."

"Well, to be fair, we bear the blame for this as well. We've allowed it to continue and taught it to our children," Molly admitted, looking ashamed. I patted her arm comfortingly before facing Lucius again.

"As it happens, there is nothing that we can do about the past now. But we can still do something about the future," I spoke quietly.

Now, it was Lucius's turn to smile. "So we can." Molly and I watched him swallow nervously…and extend a hand to me. "What do you say, Arthur? Can we call a truce and try this again?"

I looked down at his hand and up into solemn grey eyes. Then, I reached out, clasping his hand in mine. "I think we can."

The sun chose that moment to break through the clouds and shine on the four of us. I chuckled, looking at Lucius, Narcissa, and Molly. We were all smiling now.

"It seems that Fred is pleased with us too."

**Please read and review!**


End file.
